Ellundril et les Portes du Chaos
by Kana-chan01
Summary: Après être venue en aide aux Nimurdes, et avoir affronté les Ts'lichs, Ellundril Chariakin, la légendaire marchombre, doit désormais faire face à un nouvel adversaire, tout aussi redoutable. Cependant, elle sera cette fois-ci épaulée par la guilde des Marchombres pour déjouer les manigances de ces mystérieux personnages, qui menacent tout l'Empire de Gwendalavir. \Suite/ EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous, et bien on va bien :3

Note : Ceci est la suite de notre première fanfiction (à Neitentus et moi), donc je conseille de la lire avant, vous serez moins embrouillé ^^ Elle s'appelle "Ellundril" et elle est sur le même fandom. Ou alors vous pouvez passer par mon profil, ça marche aussi ;)

Disclaimer : Donc, cet univers appartient à Pierre Bottero, et l'histoire ici présente à Neitentus

Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire !

* * *

Prologue :

 _"Balthazar, toi qui réclame sans crainte mon pouvoir, Balthazar, ouvre-moi les Portes, et je ferai de toi un Dieu parmi les Hommes. Prépare ma venue, soit mon émissaire, je réduirai tes ennemis en poussières. Entends-tu le grondement qui envahit les interstices entre les mondes ? C'est mon heure qui approche ! Chaque jour qui passe, mon pouvoir grandit et se renforce, chaque jour je suis plus proche. Ouvre-moi les portes, Balthazar, et mon armée engloutira ces terres impies dans le Chaos. je les soumettrai tous, je noierai Otolep, je briserai Rentaï, je balayerai Pensée, je dévorerai Dame Blanche, et je brûlerai Dragon, et toi, toi Balthazar tu seras mon Roi ! Maintenant, Ouvre-Moi !"_

-Premier contact avec la Reine du Chaos-

8ème jour, 7ième mois, 45ième année des Mercenaires du Chaos

Balthazar Al'Duin

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Sa main s'éleva vers le ciel, avec une infinie lenteur, une infinie grâce. Harmonie. Son corps se courba, tout en élégance, tandis que son bras redescendait, décrivant un arc parfait. Harmonie. Sur la proue du navire, Ellundril Chariakin exécutait la gestuelle marchombre, avec tant d'excellence qu'elle en devenait hypnotique. À sa droite, Elivia reproduisait consciencieusement ses gestes, renforçant encore la puissance de l'étrange danse. Les marins ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les admirer. Un cri résonna dans le ciel limpide :

\- Terre !

Alors, les marchombres s'interrompirent, et contemplèrent l'étendue marine. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de mots, elles savaient toutes les deux, que c'était la fin d'un voyage, et le début d'un nouveau. Non loin, à la barre, Ludmille, la capitaine du navire, nourrissait les mêmes pensées, mais constatant la léthargie qu'avaient induit Ellundril et Elivia dans son équipage, elle s'exclama avec force :

\- Bougez-vous, mollusques ramollis ! Je veux être au port avant midi !

L'évocation du port eu l'effet escompté. Tous se remirent au travail avec une énergie redoublée. Après un voyage éreintant de presque deux mois depuis leur départ de l'île des Nimurdes, avec un équipage réduit à cause des pertes subies dans la bataille contre les Ts'lichs, tous les passagers du _Seigneur de Guerre_ n'avaient qu'une hâte : regagner enfin la terre ferme pour un repos bien mérité. Cependant, un obstacle se dressa sur leur route. En effet, bien qu'encore loin, un navire filait sur les flots dans leur direction, le vent en poupe. Ellundril fut la première à le repérer, suivie de peu par la vigie, qui donna encore de la voix pour alerter tous les autres. Bientôt, les intentions des nouveaux-venus furent claires : un pavillon pirate claquait au vent, élevé fièrement en haut de leur mâts.

La _Nef Noire_ était un trois-mâts, fin et véloce, bien moins imposant que le _Seigneur de Guerre_ de Ludmille, et pourtant redoutable. Son équipage, rodé depuis des années à la piraterie, n'avait aucune crainte malgré la taille étonnante de la proie du jour, cet étrange navire que l'on n'avait jamais vu dans ces eaux auparavant. Les hommes de la _Nef Noire_ étaient des combattants chevronnés, préparés à toutes les situations. Soudain, l'étrange bateau accéléra, comme par magie, mais au lieu de tenter de s'enfuir, il fonça droit sur son assaillant. Avant qu'ils le réalisent, les prédateurs étaient devenus proies à leur tour. Peu après, les deux vaisseaux se retrouvèrent côte à côte, et des grappins furent échangés entre les deux équipages. Les crochets mordirent sauvagement le bois, et les cordes se tendirent. Aussitôt, les pirates des deux équipages s'élancèrent, avec une impressionnante agilité, leurs armes brandies, prêtes à faire des ravages. Un rugissement suspendit la bataille à peine engagée :

\- C'est quoi c'bazar ?! Ludmille, c'est bien toi ?!

\- Le Boiteux ! Viens te battre si tu tiens à ton titre de Pirate ! Répondit l'intéressée avec enjouement.

\- Mazette, je suis pas assez fou pour m'attaquer à la gamine de Aaron ! Mais, comment j'aurais pu d'viner moi, qu'elle avait changé d'bateau ?

Quelques-instants plus tard, l'ambiance s'était radicalement transformée. Les marins riaient à gorges déployées, et un banquet improvisé commençait à prendre forme sur le pont du _Seigneur de Guerre_. Le Boiteux, capitaine de la _Nef Noire_ , était un vieil homme bardé de cicatrices, clopinant énergiquement avec une jambe de bois, et surtout, il était un ami de longue date de Ludmille. Ainsi, lorsque tout le monde fut attablé autour des victuailles, la jeune femme entreprit de raconter son voyage et la plupart de ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés tendirent l'oreille pour écouter son récit. La plupart, mais pas Ellundril, qui malgré elle regrettait le contre-temps provoqué par cette rencontre inattendu. En effet la marchombre commençait à se sentir à l'étroit sur le bateau, et retrouver les vastes plaines sauvages et insoumises du Gwendalavir lui tardait. Elle songea à s'en aller à la nage, mais repoussa l'idée, après un regard à Elivia, qui profitait avec allégresse des talents de conteuse de leur amie corsaire. Ainsi, les heures passèrent, et la conversation dériva bien des fois, quand finalement, une phrase du Boiteux attira l'attention d'Ellundril :

\- Il y des rumeurs qui courent dans l'Empire, sur une nouvelle guilde, qui recrute des guerriers. Ils se font appeler les mercenaires, ou un truc dans l'genre, mais ces bougres sont pas nets, et les Alaviriens sont inquiets, car personne sait vraiment de quoi il retourne. Du coup, les gens sont soucieux, ils prennent moins la mer, ils sont plus prudents, et plus armés. C'est mauvais pour nos affaires !

Les mercenaires… se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse des Mercenaires du Chaos, évoqués par Quayle, après sa trahison ? La marchombre devait en apprendre plus, mais elle se douta que Le Boiteux n'en savait pas davantage, inutile de l'interroger. Non, il fallait qu'elle rentre pour tout découvrir elle-même.

Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ.Ͼ

Des nuages sombres et colossaux s'amoncellaient au-dessus de la capitale, menaçants. Dans la pénombre, les rues se vidaient peu à peu, tandis que la nuit s'emparait de la ville. Le faible éclat des sphères lumineuses disséminées dans la cité ne parvenaient pas à repousser l'obscurité, et une lourde chape de silence s'ajouta à cette sombre scène peu après. Une nuit parfaite pour le crime ! songea Gundar, coupe-jarret de profession. Il se déplaçait prestement, dans les rues les plus étroites et les plus mal famées, à la recherche d'une victime. Il croisa un vieil homme en haillons, trop pauvre. Par la suite il aperçut un ivrogne en armure, trimballant un énorme cimeterre, trop dangereux. Enfin, il aperçut une jeune femme bien vêtue, qui se pressait, regardant tout autour d'elle, probablement inquiète. Elle avait été surprise par la nuit, et se hâtait de rentrer chez elle, la proie parfaite. Gundar la prit en filature, comme il l'avait déjà fait mille fois auparavant, et étala un large sourire sur son visage. Le crime était son activité favorite. Alors qu'il était persuadé de la tenir, elle disparut dans une venelle, et lorsqu'il s'y précipita, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait dû le repérer et s'enfuir en courant. Cependant, le malfrat vit qu'il n'avait pas complètement perdu son temps : non loin se tenait un jeune garçon, à peine entré dans l'adolescence, inconscient du danger. Gundar s'approcha, le plus discrètement possible et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il se jeta en avant, poignard à la main. Le gamin avait bougé. Avec une vitesse impressionnante, il se retrouva derrière son agresseur, et l'envoya s'étaler au sol d'un croche-patte. Furieux, le malfrat cracha avec dépit :

\- Tu vas me payer ça sale mioche, foi de Gundar !

Toujours rapide, et avec une habileté conférée par l'habitude, le garçon fit les poches de Gundar, avant que ce dernier n'ai pu se relever. Enfin, il grimpa promptement une façade, et lança moqueusement :

\- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, Gundar, foi de Kieran !

Puis, il disparut dans la nuit, tandis que son rire cristallin s'envolait vers les étoiles.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! A bientôt ^^


	2. Rencontres

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, bonne nuit, ce que vous voulez)

Disclaimer : Une bonne partie appartient à Pierre Bottero, une autre à Neitentus

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I :

Rencontres

La quiétude de la nuit enveloppait Kieran. Le jeune garçon, confortablement installé sur un toit, admirait la ville multicolore tout autour de lui. Les tours élancées embrassaient les étoiles et les nuages, les places aux lumières tamisées résonnaient des rires et des exclamations, les parfums montaient en volutes de toutes les auberges encore ouvertes et au loin, le palais illuminait la ville de son incroyable grâce. On ne pouvait déceler aucune fausse note dans ce paysage grandiose. Une jeune femme vint s'asseoir au côté de Kieran, et d'une voix amusée elle interrogea :

\- Alors, tu l'as eu ? Le lourdaud ?

L'adolescent se leva d'un bond, surpris, puis identifia l'étrangère, il s'agissait de la fille que poursuivait Gundar lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle repris, toujours souriante :

\- Oh mais excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Valente ! Et toi ?

\- Kieran. Que veux-tu ?

\- Détends-toi Kieran, je ne suis pas une ennemie, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de mon poursuivant. Et puis j'ai été impressionnée par ton agilité !

\- De rien.

Un silence s'installa, puis le jeune garçon posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Comment as-tu fais pour me suivre jusqu'ici ?

En réponse, Valente éclata de rire, et son rire était doux, apaisant, harmonieux même. Puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Kieran, et déclara :

\- Tu as un talent certain pour déceler le chemin le plus praticable, donc je me suis contentée de te suivre, puis je t'ai un peu observé, et je me suis décidée à venir te parler. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon maître apprécierait que j'emprunte la voie la plus facile, ni que je parle si librement à un étranger à la guilde, mais bon, il m'a donné quartier libre donc il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi agile que moi… répondit Kieran perplexe. Tu as dit que tu avais un maître ? Lui aussi il sait grimper ?

Elle rigola à nouveau :

\- Non, lui on dirait plus qu'il sait voler ! Enfin, il m'a laissé en plan, pour aller faire je-ne-sais-quoi, et évidemment il n'a pas répondu à mes questions. Donc bon, je ne sais pas si il voudra bien te montrer ! Ni quand il re-pointera le bout de son nez, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne comprend pas la moitié de ce que tu baragouines…

\- T'inquiète, on me dit ça tout le temps. Enfin surtout que je parle trop ! Moi, je pense que ce sont les autres qui ne parlent pas assez, mais bon je ne vais pas forcer les gens si ils veulent tout garder pour eux ! Mais ça m'agace ! Ça m'agace vraiment quand on me cache des choses et qu'en plus, je sais qu'on me les cache !

De plus en plus perdu, le garçon considéra son interlocutrice, qui poursuivait sa tirade sur les cachottiers, les silencieux et les timides. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des interactions sociales, et encore moins avec une fille. Est-ce que toutes les filles étaient comme elle ? Que faire ? Kieran n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir.

\- Dis-moi Kieran, tu n'es pas un bavard toi non plus hein ?

\- Euh, non pas vraiment…

\- Je l'avais deviné ! Alors que dirais-tu d'un peu d'action ? Je te propose de faire une course avec moi ! Si tu gagnes, je te paierai le repas à mon auberge ! Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Un repas gratuit ? Le garçon ne cracherait sûrement pas là-dessus, même si il devait au passage gagner contre une fille. Il répondit avec un sourire :

\- D'accord, mais tu ne vas pas te mettre dans tous tes états si tu perds ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça petit ! Tu vois le toit bleu en mosaïque là-bas ? Ce sera l'arrivée. On démarre à 3 !

Kieran hocha la tête, et se mit en position. Aussitôt le décompte terminé, il s'élança en avant. Toute son attention se reporta sur son environnement, repérant les voies les plus sûres, les prises les plus proches et les plus prononcées. Ses jambes et ses bras répondaient instantanément, le portant à une vitesse impressionnante vers sa destination. Ainsi, il courut, sauta et escalada, et quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint sur le toit bleu. Satisfait de sa performance, il s'étira et repris son souffle, puis se retourna pour voir où en était son adversaire. Il ne l'aperçut nulle part, mais entendit sa voix, toute proche :

\- Ouille ouille ouille, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de la ville ! Ça change des montagnes…

Valente était assise sur le bord, et s'était déchaussée pour masser ses pieds endoloris. Elle était clairement arrivée avant lui. Lorsqu'elle constata sa stupéfaction, elle expliqua avec un sourire :

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, rapide, agile et habile, mais tu ne prends jamais aucun risque, donc tu fais des détours, et tu perds, parce qu'un oiseau peut voler moins vite, il arrivera toujours à destination avant le cheval au galop. Parce que l'oiseau va tout droit, et se joue des obstacles. C'était une de mes premières leçons.

Kieran, dépité d'avoir perdu, mais bon joueur, s'assit à côté d'elle. Il murmura :

\- Je m'en souviendrai, puis il ajouta pour lui-même, autant pour le repas gratuit…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu vas me briser le coeur. Allez, viens, on va prendre ce repas auquel tu sembles tant tenir !

Peu après, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans une petite auberge bien tenue, assis près d'une cheminée ronflante. La patronne, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vint leur apporter leurs plats fumants et déclara avec chaleur :

\- Régalez-vous les enfants, vous avez l'air affamés.

À peine eut-elle tourné le dos que Kieran se jeta sur la nourriture, et commença à manger goulument, sous l'oeil amusé de Valente. Elle prit elle-même quelques bouchées avant de lancer la conversation :

\- Dis-moi Kieran, tu as de la famille en ville ?

\- Non, répondit-il entre deux bouchées, j'ai toujours vécu à Al-jeit, mais depuis que mon père à disparu, je suis orphelin et je vis par mes propres moyens.

\- Mmh je vois. Ça explique tes talents. Mon maître dit que c'est toujours dans la nécessité que les gens se développent le plus. Il ne doit pas avoir tort, même si pour ma part je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu dans la nécessité. Remarque, je l'entends d'ici me rétorquer : "le besoin de liberté est une nécessité comme une autre !" Il a toujours réponse à tout. Eh ralentit un peu, tu vas t'étouffer !

Le garçon ne lui prêtait qu'une oreille distraite, et continua à manger le plus vite possible, comme si son assiette risquait de lui être arrachée d'un instant à l'autre. Il fallut attendre qu'il ai parfaitement récuré son écuelle pour qu'il reprenne sa respiration, et retombe contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille en face de lui l'observait intensément. En rougissant, il demanda :

\- Tu vas finir ça ?

Il désignait son assiette. Elle secoua ses boucles blondes, puis lui tendit le plat, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer. Elle soupira :

\- Tu es un vrai trou sans fond, et ce repas va me coûter cher ! Bah, de toute façon, c'est l'argent de mon maître, s'il ne voulait pas que je le dépense, il n'avait qu'à pas me le donner. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Douze ans.

\- Ouch, je te pensais plus vieux ! Tu as quatre ans de moins que moi, et tu fais presque ma taille ! J'en étais sûre ! C'est moi qui suis petite ! Mon maître dit que je suis "taille normale", mais je suis sûre que je suis petite ! Le monde est injuste ! C'est pour ça que personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux ! Même quand je me mets en furie, ça fait rire tout le monde ! Tu imagines comme c'est dur de ne jamais être prise au sérieux ? Non, évidemment ! Fiou, du calme ma petite Valente, tu es en train d'embêter ce pauvre garçon avec tes problèmes qui ne le concernent même pas ! Pauvre garçon, qui, en l'occurrence, n'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je viens de dire…

Kieran releva la tête :

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien tu peux continuer de manger.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques instants avant que l'adolescent n'ai terminé. Il souffla, rassasié, puis posa ses grands yeux verts sur Valente. Il déclara alors :

\- C'est à mon tour de poser des questions !

\- Je suis toute ouïe, que veux-tu savoir Kieran ?

\- Déjà, toi et ton maître, vous êtes des sortes d'acrobates c'est ça ?

Valente éclata de rire. Sous le regard éberlué du garçon, elle se tordit, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut repris sa contenance, elle expliqua enfin :

\- Excuse-moi, je n'avais jamais envisagé la chose sous cette angle, et si je l'avais fait mon maître aurait sûrement grincé des dents plus fort que jamais. Enfin, non nous ne sommes pas des acrobates, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, et je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai le droit de te le dire…

\- Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas le droit de me dire ?

\- Eh bien tu vois, l'Empire de Gwendalavir, le pays dans lequel nous vivons, s'organise en guildes. Il y a des guildes ouvertes et connues de tous, comme la guilde des pêcheurs, ou la guilde des marchands par exemple, et puis il y a des guildes plus fermées et secrètes, comme la guilde des dessinateurs, ou la guilde des rêveurs, ma guilde à moi est une de celles là.

\- Tu es une rêveuse ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je dis seulement que la guilde dans laquelle je suis une apprentie est une guilde secrète, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à des gens extérieurs.

\- Et si je veux y entrer dans ta guilde secrète ?

\- Mmh, je suis sûre que tu as les capacités pour, mais si j'ai bien suivi, il faut qu'un maître décide de te prendre comme élève, et je ne pense pas qu'un maître puisse avoir plusieurs élèves… Du coup comme le seul membre de la guilde que je connais est mon maître, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Mais…

\- Pas la peine, je ne veux pas faire partie de ta guilde de toute façon, je préfère être libre de dire ce que je souhaite, à qui je le souhaite.

Le visage de Valente s'illumina à ces mots et elle répliqua :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis persuadée que si des maîtres te rencontraient, ils se battraient pour que tu deviennes leur disciple !

\- Si tu le dis… Il est temps que j'y aille, merci pour le repas !

La jeune fille regarda Kieran partir, prise de court par le soudain changement d'ambiance. Alors qu'il passait la porte cependant, elle repéra un groupe d'hommes, aux allures plutôt louches, qui se levaient à leur tour, pour se lancer à la suite du garçon. Sans hésitation, elle quitta sa place, et suivit le groupe. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, elle entendit les exclamations :

\- Tu t'souviens d'moi, p'tite fiente ?! Je suis Gundar, et je vais t'apprendre à m'voler ! Cette fois t'as nul part où t'enfuir !

\- Lâchez-moi !

Valente s'élança, dégainant la dague attachée à sa cuisse. D'un large revers, elle s'infiltra dans le cercle de lourdauds, pour se retrouver dos à dos avec Kieran. Gundar l'avait lâché, surpris par l'irruption de la jeune fille, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins entourés. Les hommes ricanèrent, et même leur compagnon blessé par la lame de l'adolescente sourit. Un à un, ils dégainèrent des coutelas et autres armes de fortune, puis resserrèrent leur cercle; Gundar cracha avec sarcasme :

\- Et la petite s'ajoute comme cerise sur le gâteau ! Pas de quartier les gars !

Le combat était sur le point de s'engager, lorsque la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit à nouveau, pour laisser sortir deux autres personnes. Une voix de femme résonna clairement :

\- Allons, à douze contre deux enfants, c'est un peu exagéré tout de même.

Les malfrats se retournèrent, coupés dans leur élan et découvrirent face à eux deux femmes, élancées, vêtues de combinaisons de cuir sombre, et armées elles aussi de dagues. L'une devait avoir la vingtaine, un visage agréable avec de gracieux cheveux châtains relevés dans un chignon, tandis qu'il était impossible de déterminer l'âge exact de l'autre, dont la longue chevelure blanche flottait librement dans son dos. Cette-dernière repris la parole, une lueur féroce dans le regard :

\- Donc disons que le garçon prend l'un d'entre vous, la fille en prend deux, mon amie ici présente en prendra trois, et je m'occuperai du reste. Ça vous convient ?

\- Seulement trois pour moi ? Intervint l'autre. Je pourrais en faire bien dix à moi seule !

\- Tu dois partager, c'est la vie.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impertinente, mais TON partage n'est pas très équitable !

\- Il l'est, quand on prend en compte l'efficacité de chacun.

Gundar les coupa furieux d'être ainsi ignoré, et partagé :

\- Raah mais fermez-là, on va vous massacrer, puis on vous montrera ce que sont de vrais hommes !

Les deux étrangères se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, puis se jetèrent en avant. En un éclair, tout fut terminé. Kieran envoya un violent revers de pied dans la figure de Gundar, tandis que Valente transperçait son adversaire le plus proche. Tous les autres furent balayés par ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une tempête humaine et bientôt, les agresseurs s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, traînant les blessés derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au coin de la rue, la jeune femme brune déclara :

\- Tu vois, j'en ai fait quatre au lieu de trois !

\- C'est parce que tu n'en as laissé qu'un seul à la jeune demoiselle ici présente.

La dame au cheveux de neige se tourna vers les deux enfants sidérés par l'efficacité de leur alliées improbables, et annonça avec un mélange de bienveillance et de malice :

\- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentées, voici Elivia, et moi je suis Ellundril. Nous sommes des membres de la guilde de Valente.

* * *

A un de ces jours. Review ?


End file.
